Won't Stop Unitl I Win
by shika-kunfan001
Summary: We all know that Rouge and Julie-Su don't get along. When they see each other and noticed something they both want, they will not stop until they win. But what is this thing they want? Knuckles? Or is it something else?


Won't Stop Until I Win

_Bam!_

_Slam!_

_Thud!_

A high heeled foot swung towards a pink torso but was blocked by metal arms. The impact made a _cling_ sound. The pink arm swung towards a bat, which flew up to avoid the attack.

Rouge was trying to catch her breath; this was one of the longest fights she ever had with a girl. She received some bruised here and there, mostly on her legs for when she kicked the metal arms. Her opponent was tough, but she was tougher. She had to be, she only worked for G.U.N. Like a hawk, Rouge spotted her victim once more before she flew down to her. She started to fall with immense speed, spiraling at the same time. She was performing her famous drill kick. Her opponent was able to evade it by jumping to the side, though she was able to get her opponent's foot. It seemed to cause injury, the victim having an expression of pain.

Julie-Su grunted in pain. It was only her leg, but it sure hurt. The pain surged through her body, but she tried to regain her composure. She stood her guard, staring at the white bat before her. This is one of the many fights she just couldn't lose. She lifted her metal arms, moving her injured foot to the back and the good one to the front. Her white gloves in position for an attack, though she did not move. She was afraid that her foot was too injured.

"Give up! You're not going to win now." The bat called out, up in the air. Rouge knew that was the safest place for her, and the best shot for her to get the pink echidna. Julie-Su growled, she wasn't going to give up this easily.

"I'm never going to stop, you bat!" Su called out. She thought of a way to get that bat down. She looked over to her golden belt; that was the only choice. Julie-Su reached for her taser gun and took aim. Rouge saw this and decided to mess with the girl, flying in circles doing loops and zigzags all around. Su observed the bat's flying closely, she didn't have many chances. She then shot it, getting the bat's leg. Rouge panicked, she actually got her. The taser started to shock Rouge, but the safety of her boot kept the damage at a minimum. Even with the help of her boot, the tase still hurt and caused her to spin around, trying to take the taser off. This caused Julie to be tugged from side to side, hanging on to the taser. Rouge flew from one side to the other, up and down, but the taser wouldn't let go. It started to hurt her more, now wincing in pain. Julie took notice of this and smiled at herself.

"Give up! If you do, I'll turn off the taser." The pink echidna tried bargaining with the white bat.

"You swear! Like I'll surrender to you." Rouge barked. The white bat got an idea as she winced. She started to fly down to Su at incredible speed. The pink echidna took notice of this and guarded herself. She was surprised seeing the bat go past her. She didn't know what she was doing and just stared at the bat that was flying around her. Rouge smirked at her, and then grimaced because of the pain. The pain, the pain was the clue and Julie-Su received it right when she felt a shock on her leg. The taser wire was being wrapped around the leg where her foot was damaged. This caused even more pain than what was already there. Julie knelt down, the pain being too much for her. She decided to turn it off, for the sake of her safety. Rouge left out a sigh of relief when she didn't feel a shock on her leg, but she still felt some pain. Rouge landed about 4 yards away from the echidna, who looked up with a stern look.

Rouge glared back at her. She shook her leg a little, making sure it was still alive. When she felt there was minimum pain, she started to run towards Julie. Julie tried getting up but couldn't, there was too much damage. She decided to block from her position, when she got a better idea.

Rouge kicked towards Julie, aiming for her head. Julie moved her head back; Rouge's foot only touching Julie's lavender bangs. When she saw that it wasn't successful, Rouge started to kick with her other leg. When it looked like a good shot, Rouge's leg was stopped. Julie had taken hold of her leg right before her face. Julie smiled at her as she twisted the leg, causing Rouge to fall.

_Thud._

Rouge fell right on her back side, causing her to wince. Julie stumbled some to the front due to her having to twist herself. Rouge decided to kick then, right at the pink echidna's knee. Julie fell flat on her face. She started to look up and saw the hearts of those familiar boots. She looked all the way up and saw Rouge, hand on hip, smiling at her.

"Face it pinky, you're not going to win. Why not stop here while you're safe?" Rouge suggested. Julie growled and jumped onto Rouge, which was caught off guard. The two girls rolled around, pulling on each other's hair, scratching each other, slapping each other every so often.

Knuckles sighed as he saw the two females rolling on the ground. Mighty, Ray, and Espio all walked in out of nowhere and stood next to the red echidna.

"What got your dreadlocks all tangled, Knux?" Mighty asked, seeing the discouragement in his friend. Knuckles pointed at girls with his head, his arms crossed over his chest.

"The girls? What about them?" Mighty asked again.

"I think their fighting isn't really amusement to our friend, Mighty." The purple chameleon explained to the armadillo who just nodded.

"Wait? Don't you usually like it when they fight and even cheer them on?" Mighty asked, Ray nodding at the comment.

"Yeah…but" Knuckles drifted off, the three other males getting closer, anticipated to hear the rest of the sentence.

"But?" Mighty encouraged.

"But I don't like it when the reason they are killing each other is for the last pair of shoes that are being sold on the internet." Knuckles sighed, looking down, not able to take another look at the girls who were now arm wrestling on the floor.

**{Oh yeah! Random drabble here! I thought of this during school when I remembered that Julie-Su and Rouge don't really like each other due to the handsome devil named Knuckles. Haha! Made this really quick. Hoped you guys like it! Please review, if not I will tell Rouge and Julie-Su that you have the last pair of whatever shoes they were fighting for.}**


End file.
